One day
by Marshmallows rock
Summary: After getting shot in Terror of the Zygons, Harry is in the hospital. However, a certain journalist just will not leave his head. Sort of romance.


I seem to enjoy mucking about with Harry's mind, don't I? Anyway, this comes from one of my three favourite Terror of the Zygons moments. The other two were Sarah rescuing Harry from the body print chamber, and the Loch Ness monster moment. In fact, Harry and Sarah were kinda flirting with each other the whole way through which was great!

I unfortunately do not own anything.

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO

Years later, Harry never knew how he ended up in the hospital in the little Scottish village where the UNIT crew and the Brig had temporarily moved into the inn. He had simply gone to help a man who had half collapsed, heard a gunshot and realised too late that he was unintentionally trespassing on the land of the man who had warned the Brig about it.

Then the bullet had come flying out of nowhere, knocked him over and grazed his skull.

Someone must have seen him, because that was how he had ended up in the hospital. Harry was drifting in and out of consciousness, never really fully waking up until about half an hour after he arrived.

When he was in the comatose state, there was one thought above all others that kept wandering into his sore head. Or to be more accurate there was one person that kept wandering into his head.

Sarah.

He just couldn't get her out of his head. He wasn't complaining though.

Images of her kept flashing before his eyes.

_The Doctor cheerfully pounded the control panel as the countdown timer ticked toward zero with alarming pace. The Brig glanced nervously from the Doctor to the computer and back. Harry and Sarah were standing off to the side, her hand in his, and with each passing second her grip tightened _

_Sarah was unconscious sitting against the wall, the lack of oxygen cutting off everyone's air, and they couldn't breathe. He recovered faster than she did and when he gently swung her up onto the couch, Harry was cursing himself for pressing that switch and trapping her in there in the first place._

_A yellow-raincoat clad Sarah, tied to a rock and screaming at some invisible torture. Harry desperately tried to find a way to rescue her but the force field that the Sontaran had put around her cut him off and he could only watch as she screamed in agony._

_They were attached to a strange sort of lie detector, as Nyder watched the scene with a cruel sort of pleasure. When the Doctor refused to tell Davros how the Daleks were defeated each time he fought them, the machines came on, spreading an electrical pain all through them. Gasping, he tried to tell the Doctor not to cave, and he could hear Sarah's anguished pleading but in the end, Davros won that round. However they had gotten the tape and the Time Ring back again, and he remembered the Doctor, grinning at the look of panic on Sarah's face, as they spun towards Nerva._

_The Doctor zapped at random wires with his sonic screwdriver, as he furiously muttered something under his breath. The Cybermat had selected Sarah as it's next victim, and Harry was the one carrying her now, as the Doctor tried to fix the transmat quickly enough to save her. She was lying in his arms, and despite her breathing being ragged, her pulse and temperature climbing alarmingly fast and her neck glowing with the poison, Harry thought she looked beautiful._

As Harry drifted back to consciousness, he realised there was a person sitting on the end of his bed, gently speaking to him. A small, brown haired, brown eyed, Liverpool accented someone.

Sarah.

Harry couldn't make out what she was saying, and he knew sooner or later she would begin to badger him with questions but he was glad she was there. He looked out for her and she looked out for him, and that was the way it should be.

And, although Harry didn't tell her she looked beautiful right at that very point, he knew he would tell her, one day,

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO Sorry about all the asterisks but something kinda went wrong with the computer.


End file.
